


The Guardian angel

by sleeplesswriter



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois Trancy POV, Black Butler AU, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M, blackbutler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9426161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplesswriter/pseuds/sleeplesswriter
Summary: So this AU is after Alois died, but instead of loosing his soul, and Claude dying. Alois became an angel, and Claude.. well Claude is still his demon since he didn't get his soul, so now Claude a Demon is working for an Angel.. his literal opposite. However everything else that happened in season 2 happened in this AU. The demons lying, Alois being in Ciel's body all that happened. Expect no one died.Anyways, Alois made Ciel's guardian angel when Ciel is 18?! What could go wrong with that~! Will he even remember Alois and Claude, Sebastian surely will.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy i'm so nervous right now. I normally write on wattpad but i felt the need to write this story on here, this is also my first story on this website and i'm doing all the typing my phone because I do not have a laptop. Anyways feedback would be great!
> 
>  
> 
> This is gonna mostly be Alois's P.O.V

After 2 years of endless training, then 3 years for them to finally think i was ready to train to be a Guardian Angel. I finally get to know who I'll be helping. As i walked Claude was behind me. I suppose i should explain what a demon is doing in Heaven.

Well since he didn't get ahold of my soul like he had wanted to, and unless he gets a soul he wouldn't be going anywhere so unless he gets a soul he's stuck with me. Even though i do not need a demon, but i will help him get a soul i suppose.

I walked to the place i was suppose to go and find out who my human was. I walked up to God and he looked at me "Trancy." I smirked and waved. He rolled his eyes seeing as i was wearing my outfit i wore before i became an angel.

I hate cloth so the less cloth the better. That was just how i was ever since Claude... saved me? The angels hated thay about me but the rumor was that was why i was chosen to be an angel. Something about 'knowing something about pain' or i dunno i never payed attention to rumors.

God cleared his throat "Demon" he greeted Claude, and Claude gave a small nod toward him staying behind me. "Anyways, Alois we have found a human and well you already know him." he said in a calm voice.

I just looked at him "Just tell me old man" i rolled my eyes waiting to know, i mean I knew a lot of people when i was a alive. 

I was to busy thinking who it could be when i heard the name i wish i hadn't heard "Ciel Phantomhive." I looked up at him confused. i'm suppose to save someone who took the side of two demons. The human who trusted a demon.?

"WHAT!?" I yelled "He is the reason i'm even here! That bratty child is the reason im dead, Hell Claude should have my soul but nooo here he is in fucking heaven waiting for me to get a human so he can find a new soul to take!" i growled 

"You will be Ciel's angel and thats the end of it Alois!" He glared down at me "Now you will being going to meet him... now." he snapped his fingers and i was on earth.

I looked down at myself in the window of the phantomhive manor. I was me but i looked 18 as Ciel was suppose to be. I glared when i realized that i was back in the white cloths.

I shook my head I'll have to change later first i have to meet Phantomhive. Hmmm i wonder if he'll remember me or not. I'm sure he demon will. I smirked. "Claude wont this be..." i turned around and saw Claude was gone. Of course he'd disappear the second we got to earth but he is forever bound to me.

I walked to the door and just walked in. No point in knocking the only one who'll know someones here is Sebastian unless i run into one of the others.

I was soon against the wall "Oh what do we have here." Sebastian looked at me "Alois Trancy It's been awhile." I smiled.

"Hello Sebastian indeed it has been awhile." i chuckled He let go of me and i fixed my cloths. "And you must be wondering why i am here Sebastian?" He just nodded and waited for a reply "Well you see i am Phantomhives guardian angel" i said in a bored tone.

"You're what?" i looked at me "You're my young masters new guardian angel" i just nodded. "Oh great. This is great!" he rubbed his face 

I just shrugged "I don't make the rules" I clicked my tongue. "But i really should go find Phantomhive." i tired to move pass him and he stopped him.

"he will not remember you, i mean you arent in your 14 year old body." he looked at me and i shrugged.

I shook my head "That does no matter i just need to let him know who i am and why i'll be around." I smiled at him and slipped away. Hmm if i remember Ciel's office is this way.

I walked up to door and took a deep breath. Oh i'm not ready but alwell. I opened the door "Hello Phantomhive~" I looked at him as he looked at me

"Oh god are you a angel?" he looked up from his paper work as i walk over.

"Yup, actually i'm your guardian angel." i smirked and sat upon his desk "such a pity you don't remember me" i pouted "I figured since it is your fault i'm an angel you'd know who i am."

Ciel looked at me "Get off my desk" he glared "I have killed a bunch of people for the queen, sorry that i am not able to keep track of everyone." he rolled his eyes and went back to work "Besides why would you be my Angel if i am the reason you're dead."

"Hmm maybe if you knew my name you'd rememeber." i chuckled "Also I'm not sure why im your angel i questioned it as well." i shrugged. He has picked up his cup of tea when i finally said my name "Alois Trancy is my name" 

He dropped his cup "Alois Trancy!" I just chuckled and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alois has told Ciel he is HIS angel. Now what will Ciel's reaction be expecially know who Alois is amd what had happened 5 years ago. Maybe he will be calm about it, i mean he is 18 now. not his naïve 13 year old self.
> 
> Also what happened to Claude?

I sat on his desk as the cup of tea dropped. I chuckled "Well that.." i stopped midsentence since he stood up.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" He glared at me "Is this your way of getting back at me for your death?" He yelled "Because this is so pittyful. I do not need a guardian angel." he said "I have Sebastian i do not need some angel around too." he glared at me. 

I started laughing "Awh does Ciel Phantomhive. The Queens Guard Dog upset about someones death?" I looked at him "Now thats pittyful, Phantomhive." I rapped my arms around my stomach laughing. Once i finally calmed down. Ciel was glaring at me.

"This however was not my idea. This was." I pointed up "The big guys idea." I shrugged "I wasnt so happy either. I honestly wanted nothing to do with youm" i rolled my eyes.

Ciel shakes his head "I am not upset with your death." he mumbles and turned around walking toward the window. He had gotten hotter over the pass 5 years. I got off the desk and walked over towards him.

"You don't have to deal with me i'll just around when I feel like you need my help." I shrugged and chuckled "Besides i'll have Claude around." If he shows back up anyways. 

"Claude is still with you!" Ciel gasped and looked at me. I just nodded my head "How?" he asked.

"He didn't get my soul and since he hadn't he is now stuck with me." I mumbled. all i heard was a soft 'oh' from him. "Anyways tell me what you want me to do Phantomhive. Stay here or go away?" i looked at him.

Ciel looked at me "I suppose you could stay here." he turned around and started walking toward the door "Now go ask Sebastian what you can do around the manor, you're sure in hell not staying her without helping out a little bit." I just nodded "Thats all" he pointed to the door 

I just walked out of the room without another word. I went downstairs to find Sebastian. As i was walking toward the kitchen i heard an explosion. "What the hell?" I walked into the kitchen to see someone putting out a fire. I shook my head and walked back out. This is where i'll be until Phantomhive dies. 

I walked right into Sebastian "Ahh just the demon i was looking for." i chuckled "Ciel said to find you and ask what im suppose to do around the manor." He looked at me and just nodded before saying "I will tell you when i figure that out myself. For now i must go found out what Baldroy has done and try and fix it before its completely messed up." I just nodded and started to walking around to see whats all around the manor.

The first place i went was the garden. As i walked around i found a bench and laid down on it looking up at the sky. It's been so long since i was about to be on earth and i missed it so much. 

I closed my eyes letting the sun beat down on me. It felt so nice. That was until someone was standing over me. I opened my eyes to see Claude standing over me "Hmm i thought you'd be gone longer then a few hours." I looked at him and chuckled.

Claude just looked at me and sat down by my head "I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly I had... things to do." i just nodded my head and put my head on his lap and said "It's fine i'm not mad, i knew it was going to happen." i smiled up to him

I closed my eyes again as Claude ran his fingers through my hair. I must have fallen asleep because next thing i rememeber was Claude shaking me "Alois, Sebastian is here to tell you what you'll be doing around here." I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

Sebastian stood there "So you will be helping with a little bit of everything, so whoever need help you'll help." he said looking at me and i just nodded "Okay" i yawned and leaned against Claude.

"So it is almost dinner time so i would like you to help since Baldroy is... resting from earlier." I stood up and followed him into the kitchen to help make dinner. I was new to cooking so i hope whatever we are making turns around good and edible.

Once we were done Ciel was walking to the dinning room. Sebastian brought out the food and served the food. I wasn't sure what i was suppose to do so i just walked out of the room and stood outside.

I looked over and saw Claude walking down hall. I huffed "Claude we really need to get cloth that are so... white..." i looked down at myself "White isnt my color." i stuck my tongue out and said 'Bleh'. I heard him chuckle "Very well Alois."

"We can go tomorrow." he said and i just nodded. He came over to me and kissed the top of my head. You see Claude and I got really close the pass 5 years.. Really. Really close. 

I smiled softly at the demon and he walked off when Sebastian and Ciel came out of the room. Ciel gave me a look and then walked away "Sebastian I will be in my office." he then turned around "Please tell Claude and Alois where they will be sleeping, or atleast staying in." he chuckled and walked up the stairs.

I looked at Sebastian and he started to walk toward the stairs "Follow me." I just nodded and followed him up the stairs to a room all the way on thr right side at the end of the hallway. He opened the door and there was two beds even though demons don't sleep.

"This will be Claude and yours room." I just nodded and went inside the room. I went and sat down on the bed. Sebastian left the room to go to Ciel.

I laid down on the bed and cuddled the pillow that was on the bed. I missed being alive so much. I sighed and closed my eyes.

I may as well attempt to sleep because who knows what tomorrow will bring, besides i'm sure Claude is gonna be doing his own thing until we go and get new cloth for tomorrow.

I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mispelling please tell me on instagram @rinnionring and i will go back and fix it!


End file.
